The Split up
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: The Split up was unwanted, but happened and now I am alone.
1. The split up

**I don`t know if you can call it sad... and I don`t know if I wanna make this a oneshot... Well, read it and then tell me what you think,will ya?xD**

**The Split up**

**What happened**

I let myself fall onto my pink bed. My thoughts buzzed in my head and tears ran down my cheeks. Everything was quit, just my quit sobs of heartbreaking could be heared. I asked myself over and over again `how could he?´

He had been so nice to me, so fond, so benign. But then this. Why did he do that, didn`t he know it hurts? Was he still this jerk, even if he promised to change? Or had I overreacted? No, this time no one could call me `drama queen´. He had promised me it was over, he had promised me he had changed. But he hadn`t, he had lied to me and I couldn`t forgive him this little mistake.

`I love you´, how often I had said those three words and how often I had heard them back from him. How often I had stared into his eyes and felt this warmth in my heart. And how often I had strained my lips on his or he his on mine.

It had started with little pecks and had grown to passionate kisses with tongue and everything else, like our love had grown more and more every day. And then there was this warm sparkle in his eyes that let my feelings stand upside-down, playing with warm and cold in my heart, with water and fire.

But now that, now it was over, too late for a serious relationship. Had it been a game fo him? A game with my feelings? And those words and kisses had been lies, lies to make me believe he had changed, so he could be evil behind my back? I had hoped for a good future with him, maybe we`d marry one day and get children, all those wishes a young girl that found love would have.

But now she I there on my bed, wishing more than anything else to die, just die there in my bed. Because the worst thing on the whole thing was, that I still loved him and now missed him. The words of yelling were still in my ears and would be there forever.

**Yin`s remember**

I sat there with my boyfriend, Yuck. We were now a couple for one month. We sat in a restaurant. Yuck suddenly touched my hand and I blushed, even if we were a couple now and the blushing got less, it was still there. The green rabbit then slipped closer to me and started kissing me. My hands started to dig in Yuck`s fur and he pulled me closer to him, as close as he could, so we wouldn`t break apart in the next few minutes.

But it shouldn`t be that long, because a sudden scream stopped them. ,,YOU!!!!", someone suddenly screamed. I and Yuck stopped nuzzling each other immediatly. There was a man pointing at Yuck. He seemed surprised.

,,uh, is something wrong?", Yuck asked at took his arms away from me.

,,You`re the one who stole the necklace yesterday in my shop!", the man then shouted and pointed at the necklace Yuck gave me yesterday. I was shocked.

,,No, I didn`t steal it, I bought it!", Yuck explained.

,,You stole it! I`ve seen you!", the man was very angry.

,,Yuck?!", I now said.

,,What?!", he yelled at me, but he seemed like regretting it, it seemed he didn`t want to yell at me, he was just angry. Then he sent the man flying.

,,You told me you had changed, you said you`re good and wouldn`t steal anything anymore or worst kill someone!", I felt a mixture of anger and sadness in my heart, did he steal something, even if he ... promised?

,,Yin, listen, it was something for you and you liked it!", Yuck tried to keep me calm.

,,So what?! It doesn`t matter, is this all just a stupid game for you?!? Don`t you care about how I feel with this?! And how many other bad things did you do?!", I shouted.

,,No, this isn`t a game and that thing with the being good is my thing not yours!!!" Yuck was even more angry, he had stolen it, fine. But he had stolen it for her! ,,I care about your feelings, but it doesn`t seem you have any for me, anymore!!!"

,,I`m not sure about this!!!"

,,Well, it seems, we don`t belong together, as we thought!"

,,Apparently not!"

,,Fine, then it`s over!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!",Yuck screamed.

I took the neckglace and threw it to the floor ,,I´LL LOVE TO!!!" One moment everything was quit. Then I felt tears forming in my eyes and I ran away. Yuck just looked after me.

I ran home, to the people that would never betray me like this, but as soon as I reached the dojo, I immediatly stumped towards my and my brother`s room, slamming the door behind me. Yang and Master Yo, surprised by my sudden anger and sadness, didn`t want to peturb me, they already thought they knew why I could be in this bad mood.

But now I had been lying in her room for hours. Sobbing there quitly. But I wouldn`t be the one to go and apologize. It was his fault, not mine, or had I been to harsh? No, not this time. If he still wanted me, he could show it and do something.

I won`t do anything.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sorry, that I made the whole thing new and wrote it again in Yin`s POV, but I`ll need it that way later, as an apology I will add the new chappie today^^R&R


	2. It hurts deep in there

**It`s not like you hadn`t expect there`d come more^^; Well enjoy and don`t forget the commenting!^^**

**It hurts deep in there**

I suddenly heard somone knocking at the door. ,,Uh..Yin, you in there? Could I come in, it`s late and Master Yo said-"

,,Yes, come in!", I already thought why he didn`t just come in. I wouldn`t dare to come in if my brother stomps that way to our room I`ve stomped there. Yang just slowly moved to his bed, staring at me like I would attack him every second. ,,What`s wrong?" I asked.

,,Huh?", he replied, but I knew, he knew what I meant.

,,You stepped to your bed and stared at me like I would attack you out of all sudden.", I explained.

,,Well, you were in such a miserable mood lately and now I`m coming in and you`re like the happyness itself. Speaking about it, what was wrong?", he sat down on his bed.

I actually didn`t want to talk about it, it hurts so much. I wanted to finish the `chapter´ Yuck and never open it again. ,,Well, as you know I had a date with Yuck." Alone saying his name hurt deep inside me ,,And... I found out that he still stole things behind my back, I got angry and... we split up." I felt my ears dropping and tears forming in my eyes I wiped them away, quickly, before Yang would see how sad I was.

,, I always knew he was still a jerk. Just don`t care about him, if he betrays you like that, he doesn`t deserve you.", my brother said, his words cheered me up. He thought how I thought about the situationm just forget Yuck once and for all. After he said he never wanted to see me again I already knew that meant neither as enemy nor as girlfriend. He hated me now and if he`d see me once again all sort of things could happen.

,,Thanks, Yang, you`re really cheering me uop right now!" I said to him.

,,Everytime, Sis. Just keep that our secret if the other boys find out that I help you they`d laugh and humiliate me.", Yang said he looked afraid of being humiliated while I was afraid to see my .... ex. Alone the word was a pain in my heart.

,,No, problem, Bro, no word about that will escape my mouth.", I placed my finger on my lips to show him that I`ll be quit about that. THen we heard Master Yo`s voice yelling that we should go to sleep. Was it that late already? How long have I been sulking in there?

I heard a quick ,,Night, Sis!", from Yang as he turned out his tablelamp. ,,Night, Bro!", I replied and turned out my tablelamp as well.

It didn`t past much time when I heard my brother snoring in his bed, but I couldn`t close an eye.

Even if I told myself that I`d forget about ... _him, _I wondered how that was possible if I still loved him? I just had to think about something else, maybe get a new boyfriend, but woudn`t that remind me on Yuck?

I turned myself around looking out of the window, the night was dark, there was no moon. I would make it somehow, staying away from him and go on with my life, there were more importnat things in life than him. Like Yang and Master Yo. Not my firends, because since Yuck and I had been a couple I forgot them and they hated me for it.

Lost in those thoughts I felt how I fell asleep slowly, but that night I dreamed something bad.

_"Hello?"I screamed, I was in nowhere. Everything was white. I went a bit, looking for a sign of life. Then he stood in front of me, his back towards me. It was Yuck. "Yuck, please, help me out of here!", I begged, he didn`t answer. "Yuck?" Then he started moving away. I followed, "Wait! Help me, please! I`m sorry for yelling at you!" Then he threw an energyball backwards right in my direction. I skipped it. Another ball, it hit me I was lying on the ground. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "PLEASE! HELP ME!", I begged again. But the he was gone. And there was a pain in my heart, I looked down to my chest and there was just a hole. I screamed._

I opened my eyes, the fear still in my body. I fastly moved my hand to my chest,happy that there was still my body and I felt my heart beating. Then I noticed that Yang stood beside me, looking worried. ,,Yin, it`s just a nightmare, calm down!", he said.

,,You can say that easily, you didn`t dream that you have to heart anymore!", I said when I stood up. Yang looked at me, still worry was in his eyes. ,,I`m fine." I said a little annoyed, I had no idea why I was annoyed.

,,Well, o.k., hey I`m going to the mall right now, wanna join?", he asked.

,,I`ll eat something first, then I`ll come after you."

,o.k.", he said,,See you later!", he walked away

,,When I came into the kitchen Master Yo was already eating.

,,Good morning, Yin!", he greeded, maybe he wanted to go for sure that I wouldn`t explode, if he chose the wrong words.

,,Morning." I said, not that friendly.

,,May I ask, what happened yestersay?"

,,I found out that Yuck betrayed me." I was tired of the whole story.

,,With another girl?", Master Yo asked shocked.

,,No, but he still stole stuff behind my back, the we splitted up." I started to eat something.

,,Oh...and... what do you want to do about it?"

,,Forget him, the chapter Yuck is over for me."

,,Well, I hope it works." Master Yo smiled again.

,,Thanks.", I said.

After the breakfast I went into the city, I moved slowly, my eyes looking at the ground, so I couldn`t see anyone around, but then from the very corner of my eye I saw him, he walked past me, his gaze was hateful. I wanted to give him a hateful glare back, but couldn`t and so I stared at the ground again. hoping that he wouldn`t look at me anymore, `caus I couldn`t take those glares from him.

But now there was a burning pain in my heart, like it wanted to turn my body around and move towards Yuck. Ususally in this situation, we would have hugged each other happily and kissed, but I had to get used to it, that wasn`t usual anymore.

I reached the mall.

___________________________________________________________________

I hope U like the Fanfic so far R&R!°°


	3. How enemies to to boyfriends

**How enemies turn to boyfriends**

I saw Yang, he was in the videogame arcade and played games with this friends. I wanted to go to him, but then I remembered my promise not to humiliate him and out of fear I could accidentally say something embarrassing about him I decided not to go to him and go to visit some places instead. I walked through the streets with an empty heart and an empty soul. I thought my life was useless without _him._ But how could I be so blind, such a fool and let that idiot be evil behind my back? Why have I been so naive? Blinded by love or by his trick to let me think we are a couple?

I reached a shop, but not an usual shop, no this was the place where I have seen _him_ the first time, where I looked the first time into _his_ eyes, where I had my very first thoughts about _him_... and this was the place where I tricked _him_ the first time and my brother and I destroyed _him_... a tear rolled down my face and I quickly wiped it away. Tears. Those were the things I was used to after seeing _him._ Especially after this _"Brett-thing"._

I started walking again. Yes, the Brett-thing how I thought to have love and it was just another dirty trick, so _he_ could have his own body. How I hugged _him_, spoke to _him_ and last, but not least kissed _him_... It had been so wonderful, but then it turned out to be a lie, a heartbreaking lie. _His_ words were still in my almost dead mind.

_`I can`t believe you`re defending her! You were the one who said she could never get a boyfriend [...] and look! There`s the flyless pig to prove it!´_

Who would believe that someone who says that would later be my boyfriend? No one, not I and I bet not _him _either. _He_ still wanted to destroy us, _his_ attacks seemed to get more dangerous with every meeting we had with _him_. So the next one, when he wanted to take us the only chance to defeat the Nightmaster by stealing the toiletbrush of illumination. Yang and I used the battlecruser to follow _him. _Inside Master Yo`s body I tricked him, so I could break his shrinkbelt and destroy him, hopefully once and for all.

I kept walking through the streets.

But _he _returned when those stupid Fooplicates used the Fooplication charm. Luckily I got it back when I kissed _his_ hand and boy that was a feeling I hadn`t felt since _he _pretendet to be Brett. It was so wonderful, but I couldn`t stop in my plan, just because I was able to kiss _his _hand, so I took that bracelet and destroyed _his_ army, _he_ then absorbed their power, but got hicups and disappeared, but _he_ was still living.

All of the memories rushed throught my mind like the wind thorough the leaves.

Then I had a hard time, because I didn`t see or hear anything from _him. _I felt so alone... of course I couldn`t show it, ibecause if someone had found out that I always loved _him,_ there would`ve been no more chance for me to get through that hard time. I woke up every morning in the hope that he`d attack us that day, but he never did.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as remembering on that time.

But one day, when I had lost all hope to ever see _him _again I walked to Camp Magic Pants, it turned out that _he _had tricked me once again and even if I showed anger from the outside, it seemed to me like a godsend, the only thing I actually wanted was to run over to _him_ and kiss _him_ right on _his _mouth. But of course, being the good girl I had to trick _him _and defeat _him _once again, once again against my will

I sighed and wioed the tears away that continued to roll down my cheeks.

It wasn`t a long time until _he_ returned, _he _was clean and just by looking at _him _you could tell _he _wanted to be a better person. _He _was so nice and sweet that I almost forgot to play my role as _his _archenemy. It was that ime that the love in my heart became unbearable big and that the truth wanted to be yelled out of my mouth, but I had to keep myself calm, knowing there was no chance _he`d _forgive me for what I did to _him, _all those dirty tricks couldn`t be forgotten. And so I attacked _him _again, causing the goodness floating away and the evil coming back... I knew _he`d _hate me for that forever...

I waled just randomly around as I had no person`s side as my place, anymore.

Then the final day came _he _just ran towards me, told me "I love you" and kissed me right on my mouth, I was so confused, so shocked, so happy... I thought that I found my place, but it seemed like I didn`t belong to _him_, as I thought in the first place.

I never thought _he`d _turn good after that one time, I never thought we would, we COULD ever be a couple and it seems I was right, I was damn right, but I wish I wasn`t.

I then wanted just to forget everything and walked home, but as soon as I let myself fall onto my bed again I fell asleep.

_It was a beautiful day, the sun shone warm onto my fur and I was lying on the grass, enjoying the peace, he had put an arm around me, he was also enjoying the sun. But then he tarted talking._

_,,This shouldn`t be...."_

_,,What shouldn`t be?" I asked_

_,,Our relationship."_

_,,But we`re so happy!"_

_,,Happy, yes, but we`re wrong, too!"_

_,,Wrong?"_

_,,Yes, wrong. The day I walked to you when I turned from your enemy to your boyfriend, that day shouldn`t have been the way it was..."_

_,,....So which way should it have been?"_

_,,Like I would`ve finally killed you."_

_,,Finally? But I thought we`re a couple now and you don`t want to kill me anymore."_

_,,You thought, my dear..."_

_,,So, does that mean you still want my death?"_

_,,For god`s sake, yes! I want to see you die!!!"_

_I wanted to respond or stand up and run away but I couldn`t, something kept me there...._

_,,So, say goodbye!" With those words he jumped up and hold his burning claw to my throat."_

_,,No, I love you! Please, no!"_

_,,Sorry, there was never a chance for us both. There shouldn`t even have been a `we´ and with those words I started to feel a burning pain at my throat._

,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!", I woke up, screaming.

I heard someone comig, Master Yo. ,,What`s wrong?!", he asked, obviously worried.

,,He-he..." I started crying ,,He ALWAYS wanted to kill me!!!" , I buried my face in my hands.

Master Yo shushed me gently and sat next to me ,,Yin, if you REALLY love him I bet he loves you, too, real love ever finds a way!" He smiled.

,,But what if he doesn`t love me back?!", I yelled, even if I didn`t want to.

Master Yo accepted my yelling, he knew I was really frustrated ,,Then the time will cure you from him..."

,,But I don`t want to forget him... I just wanna love....", I looked to the floor sadly.

,,Yin.. the day you and he became a couple Yang and I really doubted that there could be something real between you, but then we saw how happily you were together and we, well at least I for my part started to believe in you love and now something like that... There are arguments in a relationship, you just have to get over them and move on..."

,,So, you`re telling me I should go back and apologize, even if it wasn`t my fault?"

,,No, I just say don`t forget him and wait, one day he`ll come and apologize..."

,,You think?"

Master Yo nods.

,,Thank you!", I hug him.

,,No problem, you are my student, what for a teacher would I be if I wouldn`t help you in difficult situations?"

,,That doesn`t do every teacher..."

,,Well, since you are my family, too..."

,,It doesn`t matter, thanks..."

I felt a little better now, I knew _he _had turned from enemy to boyfriend for me, so he would apologize if hw anted me, or that`s what Master Yo said....

__________________________________________________________________________

So, phew that one took a while, I don`t know I didn`t want to write ...R&R

I already have planned about five future fanfics, but they`re all YinxYuck, I don`t know if it doesn`t get boring, so should I write them in YinxYuck or not? Please help me, if I don`t I have no idea what to write...


	4. Uncountable

**Uncountable**

I sighed, night was setting in, the sun said goodbye with a few last warm sunrays and then disappeared behind the horizon. The dark night ate the light away and just the twinkling stars and a line of the moon were there. Uncountable stars appeared and blinked towards me. Uncountable. Uncountable often _he _had hugged me, kissed me, been nice to me. But now those were just memories, uncountable memories.

,,Yin... are you o.k.?", I heard someone saying behind me, it was my brother. I nodded slightly. ,,Are you sure?", he asked, a little worried ,,Yes...", I mumbled.

He didn`t seem to believe me, of course I must`ve made a face like three days raining weather. So I smiled at him. ,,o.k....", I finally heard him saying.

It was silence, silence between us. I didn`t like it so quit if Yang was in the room and so I tried to start a conversation with him ,,So... how was it int the maal?"

I noticed my brother listening up, he must`ve been in thoughts, too. ,,Oh, it was good, but you didn`t come...."

I looked at the ground ,,...yea, I saw you and your friends and didn`t want to humiliate you,so.. I stayed away..."

,,But you could`ve come! Really it wouldn`t have been too bad....", Yang said, but it seemed to me he hadn`t much interest in this conversation, of yourse he hadn`t, we had never just a nice talk, why now? Just because I screwed my relationship with _him _up, doesn`t that mean I have to get on my brothers nerves or bore him to death...

,,It`s o.k., I had time to think... I guess I needed that...", I looked now at him, he really looked uncomfortable to talk with me like that and so I let the conversation go and kept thinking about _him_ until Master Yo told us to go to sleep. I soon heard Yang snoring in his bed, but I couldn`t close an eye. So I went outside. It was a dark night, the moon was not even close to being full, there was just like a tiny line on the sky.

Then my ears heard something... not just the rushing of the wind or my steps on the grass, but like something fast running around. I was afraid.... something was there, but what?

Was it- no it couldn`t be...or could it? Could it really be _him? _Or is my imagination just driving completely insane? I looked around, hoping to see _him_, but _he _wasn`t there... I was alone. If I hadn`t been completely sure it was real it could`ve been another one of my nightmares.

I sat down on the grass, maybe I would calm down and be able to think right again and not feel likw he`d be there.... but I couldn`t relax, not a single minute, not a single second. That must be love, when it hurts the most deep in your heart when you are apart....

I never felt love like this, I just felt it as happy emotion you have when you are with somebody you trust... now love was unfair, it made my heart aching.... my mind dying....

I sighed and then talked to myself ,,How I wish you were here by my side, it hurts so much to be apart with you, I need you, I need you always and now I really overreacted and you are some place else... was our love so easy to destroy, was it so weak? No, it was strong, but I stomped on it, I should`ve listened to you... I should`ve heard what you wanted to tell me... I was unfair to you, I should`ve thought about what I was going to say..."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, why had it to be so confusing? So aching?

I just found out about the hurting side, the dark side of love, it wasn`t just pureness, it could be heartbreaking and I never thought it`d feel so bad...

,,Please, come back, I need you!!!", I screamed, even if I knew he couldn`t hear me... ,,I love you and I don`t care if you are evil or good, I don`t care if you steal or buy, I don`t care!!! I just care about you, yourself, that you don`t get hurt is the only thing I really care about!!!" Then I sobbed hard sobs that came from the deepest of my heart.

I couldn`t stop the tears rolling down my cheeks and so I let them I cried hard there on the grass, waiting for something to happen and something DID happen, but I wasn`t very happy about it... Yang and Master Yo stood behind me, both staring at me, both worried I looked towards them, but couldn`t say a word.

Yang was the first one to speak: ,,Yin you are waking up the whole town, come inside, it`s cold here."

I mumbled ,,no.....", but they couldn`t hear me.

,,Come on, Sis, it`s warm inside, don`t you feel cold?", Yang asked, trying to get me to get inside, but I just wanted to stay outside.

,,No..."

Now Master Yo said something: ,, I know you are really frustrated, Yin, but please come inside and get some rest, you need!"

,,Leave me alone...", I said sadly.

,,But Yin you-"

,,LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!", I screamed and more tears came out of my eyes.

,,Yin, you REALLY shoukd-"

,,LEAVE ME ALONE I SAID!!!!", I screamed. I didn`t want or need any words from Yang or Master Yo now.

,,Fine!", Yang said and stomped back inside

,,I`ll leave the door unlocked...", Master Yo said and went back in, too.

They just wanted my best, I knew that, but they couldn`t understnad me, they never felt like I felt, at least Yang didn`t. I felt just empty and alone...

I stood up and looked to the heaven, it seemed so diffrent now, the moon, the stars, they had such a diffrent meaning to me...

,,I LOVE YOU, I WANT THAT YOU COME BACK!!!! I NEED YOU!!! I CAN`T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!", I screamed again.

,,Really?", I heard a voice behind me.

______________________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN, sry that the chapters are short, but hey I wanna finish this one...R&R^^

Oh and by the way... would it be o.k. to make 10 fanfics, too? I got new ideas, 9 of them would be YinxYuck, the ideas are not THAT good, but still, just asking, don`t want to annoy you....


	5. Forgiveness OR goodbyes

Final Chapter, Yay!

**Forgiveness or goodbyes**

I gasped, that voice it was _his_. My heart started beating faster and my whole body froze, but somehow I managed it to turn around, I stared into his eyes, like we were still a couple. He stared back, he showed no hate anymore, but still no love... I nodded then.

Yuck didn`t say anything, it seemed he was thining about what to say next... I wanted to go on, to feel his warm and protecting arms around me, to feel his lips on mine, but I knew it was too late for that, I had played with love and then I lost it... but now I needed to say something, I needed to break this aching silence...

,,Wh-why are y-you here?", I mumbled and blushed by the fact then I`m stuttering.

,,I heard your screaming and thought that I maybe should go and check if you`re o.k...", Yuck looked to the ground.

,,B-but I thought you don`t care anymore...", I was confused, my feelings stood upside down, could it be that he still cared???

,,I thought that, too...", I saw the sadness in his eyes, even if his gaze still rested on his own feet.

,,...but?", was there still a chance? A chance for the both of us???

,,But ... I don`t know, everything was so diffrent for me... nothing seemed to make sense anymore...", he looked at me again.

,,For me was everything diffrent, too...", I mumbled.

,,Were you... sad?", He asked.

,,Well, yes... The only person I really ever looved hates me.. of yourse I was sad... So many tears have rolled down those cheeks...", the tears were about to come again.

,,...So you still care?", Yuck asked hopeful.

,,....Yes....", I stared at the ground expecting him to laugh at me or simply go away, but he stayed, he still stood there, by my side, quitly.

,,Yin...", he said my name and catched my attention.

,,...yes?"

,,Do you... still...", He struggled on his words.

,,Do I still what?", I asked, unsure if he meant what I thought he meant...

,,Do you still love me?", he looked now directly into my eyes.

,,...", I couldn`t say anything, if I said yes how would he react?

,,Please, tell me... I will understand both a yes and a no...", Yuck promised.

,,But you wouldn`t accept it..."

,,Yin, I would accept any choice of you.", he made sure.

,,*sigh*... o.k. I... still love you..."

Yuck`s eyes widened, but a little smile crossed his face.

,,Do you think it`s funny?"

,,Not at all, I`m just happy... but...", he started a new sentence, his smile vanished.

,,But...what?", I asked.

,,But I have to go...", he looked back to the ground, avoided to look just for a second at me...

My heart started aching at those words, I was about to cry again, my body froze... ,,Why...?", I asked quitly.

,,Because... if we would try a relationship again, there would ever be this uncomplete trust blocking our love...", he turned his head away...

,,So... you don`t want me... anymore?", now the tears rolled down my cheeks.

,,I do want you, but ... I can`t risk to hurt your feelings again...", he looked at me again, his gaze was empty.

I looked into his eyes, I wanted to find the warm sparkling in his eyes, but it wasn`t there, it was gone... gone like he`ll soon be... ,,But you don`t hurt my feelings...", I lied, I knew I lied he had hurt me, but if I`d be honest now he would go for sure...

,,I know I hurt you, I made an unforgivable mistake, I lied... and I don`t want you to suffer more heartbreakings...", now there was something in his gaze, hurt and sadness and something else... tears.

,,But the only thing that hurts me will be if you go.... and leave me here.... I need you.", I stepped closer to him.

He took a step backwards ,,Please, Yin, don`t make it harder than it already is... "

I stepped backwards again, I didn`t want to make him feel uncomfotable... ,,But... I love you more than anything else!", I said

,,Yin, I love you, too, but please let me go! I don`t want to hurt you anymore..."

,,It was my fault! I should`ve listened to you...", I looked down sadly...

,,No, it was my entire fault and I can`t let that happen, Yin, I have to go...", He sighed and looked into my eyes one last time, then he turned around and prepared to leave me, to leave me alone in the darkness, with my nightmares, alone without love...

My heart broke, he really left me... but I knew this would chase me forever and it would cause not just me pain, but him, too, so I did something that would make the goodbyes even more difficult, I went towards the leaving him, but before he could react I hugged him, my arms in a warm and firm hug around him ,,I can`t let you go!", I said.

He looked at me, not shocked as I expected, rather surprised but in some way ... happy. ,,But I could hurt you again... hurt your feelings", he said.

,,I will take the risk, I would take anything for you!", I said and looked directly into his eyes, he turned around, towards me, wrapped my arms around me and asked.

,,Really? You want me to stay and you`re sure?"

,,Yes, I have never been more sure about something." ,I smiled.

He smiled back to me, which gave me a warm and good feeling. Then he pulled mec loser to him, stared directly into my eyes and then it happened, the thing I have been waiting for so long. Our lips touched in a kiss while we were closing our eyes to enjoy the moment...

We were one now, we were complete and we would stay together....

And this, my dear, is how your Dad and I learned to stay together no matter what happens and for all eternity...

___________________________________________________________________________

Waaah! It ended a good way and I needed to cry over my own story... I`m a wimp I know...

Yeah, Yin was telling the story to her child.... R&R^^ please!


End file.
